Poker, All In
by sanjee-chan
Summary: She is a criminal who has done no wrong. He is a cop with a lust for revenge. They created the sanctuary for evildoers. No one can escape from this game. Bet everything. Winner takes all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I have a lot of other stories to do but, well, I guess I'll put all of those updates on hold. I wanna focus on this story for now. It's another AU~ (Shush, cupcakes, I love AUs) My OC Sanjee/Sonja (whatever you wanna call her, there was a little mix up about her name on dA) is back again in this one. Hope you like it. Enough with my babbling. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

 _Summary: She is a criminal who has done no wrong. He is a cop with a lust for revenge. They created the sanctuary for evildoers. No one can escape from this game. Bet everything. Winner takes all._

* * *

"Hope you have a fun time in prison."

The guard opened the door and threw a girl harshly into the dirty cell. She groaned and tried to sit up. Her golden hair stood out against the grimy wall and her deep violet eyes seemed so dark. Her fair skin was riddled with numerous bruises and a small gash tore the side of her lip. She pressed herself against the steel frame and listened quietly to the sounds of despair.

"Hey."

Startled somewhat by the calm greeting, she slipped as she tried to face the person.

"Ouch, need a hand?" the voice offered.

"Nah," she pushed her forehead against the floor, for her hands were restricted. "I'll manage." When she was finally sitting again, she scanned the dimly lit room for the voice.

"Over here."

She looked in the indicated direction. Bound in shackles like herself, sat a shirtless man with ebony black hair and onyx eyes. His freckled cheeks were spattered with blood, his wrists oozed red liquid and whip lashes and torture marks littered his body like a honeycomb. Compared to him, she was in much better shape.

"You don't look like the evil type," the man observed.

"You don't act like a crazed prisoner," she complimented.

He raised an eyebrow. Or she thought he did, it was hard to make out in the dark.

"That was a compliment," she stated flatly.

The man managed a half-smile. "Oh, thanks."

She nodded and looked out the cell once more. "You know, I'm glad you're not harassing me. I was kinda expecting that."

"I'm a nice person," he said in reply but only silence was present after that. "You probably don't believe-"

"No," she said, all too fast and sharp. "I believe that you're actually a nice person."

It took him a few seconds before coming up with a response. "Then why am I in prison?" he asked her in a challenging tone.

"The crime must have looked right in your eyes," she turned to him once more. "For someone you held close to your heart."

His eyes widened, dilated pupils searched her face for a hint at anything and spoke when they found none. "Then why are you in prison?"

"For a crime I didn't commit."

* * *

Two weeks.

In that period of time, she learned his name and he learned hers. Ace. Sanjee. Trust wasn't easily earned or given but they managed to be considerate to each other. When she slept, Ace didn't mind her snuggling up to him for warmth. And in the sparse times that food was available and Ace's stomach growled louder than hers, Sanjee gave him most of the food. They also told each other small bits of their lives. Ace had two brothers. He grew up in a small town and moved to the city when he was older. Sanjee used to stay in a dojo with her grandfather. When the dojo closed, she joined her friend in running a small coffee shop.

"Wake up," he nudged her side gently. "The guards are coming."

She yawned softly and groggily leaned against the wall. A small light appeared at the end of the corridor and gradually became bigger as it approached. The guards in this prison usually came at an appointed time to give them stale bread or muddy water. Sometimes, they grabbed a random prisoner on death roll for torture. Sick fun. She was tortured a few times and every time she thought about it, her scabbing wounds started feeling fresh and agitated.

"How's your torture wounds?" she asked the only other person in the cell with her.

"Still a little sore from yesterday," he replied.

"Had my last one three days ago," she said. "Think they'll pick me?"

"Who knows?" he sighed.

As the light stopped by their cell, a voice whispered. "Ace? Ace, you in here?"

Ace hastily stood up and ran towards the steel bars, crashing into them with a thud. "L-Luffy?"

"ACE!" the person brought the light up, illuminating his face. He had wild black hair and obsidian eyes, much like Ace's. He wore a red vest underneath a navy blue jacket. But what stood out the most was the scar underneath his left eye.

"Luffy!" Ace said, the relief obvious in the way he smiled. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

Luffy grinned before taking something out of his pocket. "I came to get you!"

Ace's eyes widened as he eyed the key before he lowered his gaze, chuckling. "You never learn do you?"

Luffy answered with an even bigger grin.

Ace turned to face Sanjee. "Well, I'll be leaving. You wanna come?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. "And here, I was starting to think you'd forget me."

* * *

 **A/N: Remember Impel Down? That's the main inspiration for this chapter. Remember that this is an AU though. A FRIGGIN' AU. Which just happens to be modern times and all that. Also, sorry for really short chapter. It's just a test. And there's no romance yet coz I need to set the plot. If people like and review (even just one) then I will continue this story. If not, well I'm gonna dump it. Please Fave, Follow and Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people who followed. I'm glad someone cares to support a lousy writer like me. Sections in italics are flashbacks. I don't have much to put in this section so I guess, on with the story! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

XXXXX

Ace felt like his head was being split in two. Groaning, he tried to remember exactly what happened. Luffy got him out of prison, the illegal way. They brought Sanjee along. The guards chased them. They got into a fight. He was shot twice in the chest. He passed out after making sure that he really was shot.

He didn't know what happened after that. But it was safe to assume that he, Luffy and Sanjee were prisoners now. Or they managed to drag him out of there to some safe place. He was leaning more towards the first option, it seemed more practical. Although, he hoped that the second option was true.

"Luffy!" Sanjee's voice cut through Ace's half-drowned consciousness faintly. "Ace moved!"

He heard shuffling, metal ware clanging against the floor and uncoordinated shouts. After a while, he felt something touch his arm and shake it roughly. He winced as a sharp pain flared in his chest. He heard a yell which was followed by a soft whimper.

Ace tried opening his eyes and talked. "L-Luffy?"

"Ace!" Ace turned his head to direction of the voice. He couldn't see very well yet but he saw enough to tell that it was Luffy. "Are you hungry? How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot," Ace smiled and breathed, eyes slowly starting to adjust to the colorful world. It seemed like the second option he was thinking about earlier was true. "Where are we?"

"Hancock's house," he looked in the direction of the speaker and saw Sanjee sitting by his bedside. "She called a friend last night to treat your gunshot wounds."

"Hancock?" he faced the ceiling and took another strained breath. "I'm surprised she let you in her house."

"She was against it at first but…"

XXXX

" _Luffy! Who's that girl!?" Hancock pointed accusingly at Sanjee with her head bent backwards as if she thought lowly of her._

" _Oh, she's with Ace," Luffy answered simply._

 _Hancock glanced at Ace who was currently sprawled on the living room's couch then at Sanjee who was standing by the doorway and something in her brain clicked. "Of course! Come in, sister-in-law," she ushered Sanjee inside then added in a soft voice. "Of course, you obviously will be once I marry Luffy~"_

 _Sanjee gave her a funny look. "What?"_

" _Nothing, come on. Let's get you out of those pathetic clothes."_

XXXXX

"All I know is, she has a serious crush on your brother," Sanjee stood up and patted Luffy's shoulder on her way out of the room. "Luffy, I'll get your bro some food."

"Get me some more meat, too!" Luffy called after her.

She nodded. "Oh yah, Ace, try not to talk too much, the bullets punctured your lungs. If you start having an internal bleeding again, well… I forgot. See ya!"

Ace grimaced as she grinned at them and closed the door behind her. "Ouch."

XXXXX

"So Marco was that worried, huh?" Ace asked his brother once more, obviously he had ignored the earlier warning about the bullet wounds.

"Ah, he even said that they'd storm the prison to get you out but I beat them to it! Oh, he also said that he's gonna visit you here tomorrow," he smiled proudly just as Sanjee opened the door with a tray of food in one hand and a shank of meat in the other.

Luffy's gaze fell on her as she shut the door with a soft creak. "Oi, Sandy!" Luffy beamed. "Where's my meat? Meat! Meat! Meat!"

She set the tray on Ace's bedside, faced Luffy and pointed the shank at him. "Yo, Luffy! It's Sanjee not Sandy," then she folded her arms and sighed. "Your share is on the tray. The smallest one."

Without looking at her Ace and Luffy began eating noisily. "Thanks!"

She bit off a small piece of meat, savoring the taste. "That reminds me. Luffy, Hancock made some sort of special dessert for you, downstairs. For you only."

"Really?" he looked at her curiously. "Man! Hammock's so cool!"

He ran out of the room and hurried down the stairs, leaving Ace and Sanjee behind.

XXXXX

"Stop moving around," Sanjee ordered as she tightened the knot. "I'm not an expert you know. Ya might end up with a funny looking arm."

Ace sat stiffly and leaned against the headboard as Sanjee began unwrapping the bandages on his chest. "Don't tell me you're becoming uncomfortable now. I mean you hang around in prison wearing nothing but shorts."

"Shut up," Ace narrowed his eyes at her, eye twitching slightly from embarrassment.

"Yah, lolz, I gotcha." Laughing softly, she threw the used bandages in a waste bin and unrolled a new batch. "Hey now, move up a bit would ya? Hard to do it with you slouching like that."

Ace complied and slowly pushed himself off the headboard, at least the pain in his chest had dulled to a point that he didn't have to wince at every small movement. Thank the heavens for painkillers.

"Don't move a muscle," she said as she began re-wrapping his chest in bandages. "And tell me if it's too tight."

XXXXX

"What?" Ace asked, confused by what the girl in front of him was doing.

"Don't you get it?" Sanjee asked, she was sitting on Ace's bedside with her arms at her sides forming a T. "You gotta change mine too. I finished changing yours, so you gotta do it."

"How about Luffy? Or Hancock?" Ace suggested for the situation was a little too weird for him.

"Hancock won't let Luffy touch any other girl. And last night, Hancock kept on bugging me to wear a dress which, of course, I don't ever wanna wear. So, currently, none of those are working in my favor," she said as she let her hands drop to her sides after holding them out for so long.

"Doesn't she have any maids?" Ace asked hopefully.

"She called them out when we came last night," Sanjee explained tiredly. "Apparently, she wanted to show Luffy her womanly skills in cleaning, cooking, etc."

Running out of options, Ace decided to suck it in. "Fine then. Turn around."

Sanjee removed the shirt Hancock lent her and did as Ace told.

Before Ace began unwrapping her bandages, he took in a deep breath and flexed his hands. He began unwrapping the top of her chest's bandages, doing it slowly so that he wouldn't touch anything.

"Yo, Ace!" Sanjee called suddenly. "Hurry it up. It's freezing, you know. Especially when you have no clothes. Come to think of it, how do you manage being topless all the time?"

"Can you just stop talking?" Ace frowned at her back. "I'm starting to like you better when you were in prison, at least you weren't this chatty."

"Really?"

XXXXX

" _Ace, it's cold," her teeth chattered, the sound echoing against the walls._

 _Ace stared at her, huddled up against the wall in her tattered clothes. Sure it was cold in prison during the night but Ace wasn't one to easily give in to small things like that. Sanjee, however, looked like she could use a warmer. Along with a new set of clothes._

 _Sighing, Ace gestured for her to come over. "Every single time… Here."_

 _Flashing him a smile, she cuddled up to him and breathed in the scent that was- "Ace, you stink."_

 _Eyes slit in anger, Ace shouted in her ear. "I'm helping you and that's all you can say!?"_

 _She laughed heartily as she hid her face in the crook of his neck._

XXXXX

"Yeah, you usually only talk to me when it's cold," Ace said as he finished unwrapping the bandages on her chest.

"There's not much to talk about in prison anyways," she shrugged and much to Ace's dismay his hand accidentally brushed something soft.

"DON'T MOVE!" Ace freaked out and moved his hand away swiftly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sanjee turned her head around to glare at him.

"DON'T LOOK HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE CLOTHES ON!"

"SO WHAT IF I DON'T HAVE CLOTHES ON!? I CAN STILL TAKE YOU IN A FIGHT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"HOW SHOULD I FRICKIN' KNOW!?"

Ace stared at her face blankly. "Well, you're the one who said it…"

Huffing indignantly, she faced away from him. "Finish my bandages."

XXXXX

"Ace. Sanjee. Luffy~" Hancock called. "Are you all upstairs? I'll bring dinner up there~"

"Hai," came the chorus of replies.

Hancock opened the door to Ace's room and wheeled in the serving table with five trays set on top. "I knew you'd all be here~ Luffy, how are your bandages?"

"They're fine. Thanks for changing them earlier, Hammock."

"Oh~ Y-y-you don't have to mention it, Luffy~" she turned away from him and pushed the table to Ace's bedside. "How are your wounds, Ace? Sanjee?"

"They're chill," Sanjee said.

"The painkillers are working," Ace mentioned.

"Okay," Hancock smiled at them briefly before turning to look at Luffy briefly, blushing and softly adding. "It's like we're all a family~"

The trio gave her funny looks. "What?"

"N-nothing. Come on, eat up. I made you three servings, Luffy~"

They thanked her for the meal and each grabbed a tray except for Luffy who took three.

"Hammock, aren't you going to eat?" Luffy asked through a mouthful of food.

"My heart's already full~"

Luffy took a while to process what she said but he never understood, nonetheless, he replied. "Hmm, okay."

XXXXX

Luffy snored by his brother's bedside. He had insisted on watching over Ace while he slept but he accidentally fell asleep. Sanjee sat awake next to Luffy on a chair. She was wrapped in blankets and a super fluffy jacket that she had borrowed from Hancock. Hancock was in her own room, probably asleep. And Ace. Ace was without a top and slept with the blanket sprawled around his feet.

Yawning, she scratched her head as she remembered what Belladonna, the doctor who was also Hancock's friend, told them when she checked up on them after dinner. She had mentioned that their wounds were starting to heal nicely. Luffy would be the first to recover in days, Sanjee will follow after a few weeks and Ace would probably take around a month. The recovery was optimal of course, all of them would be able to move well enough in a few days or weeks but the rates Belladonna mentioned were for maximum recovery. She had also diagnosed Ace and Sanjee with a few minor infections from the untreated wounds they had obtained.

"Watch Ace's temperature," she sniffed. "Yah, right. At this rate I'm going to be the one with a cold tomorrow morning. Why did they have to turn the air conditioner on full blast?"

Luffy shifted in his sleep and mumbled sleepily, "Ace, I'm hungry…"

Ace snorted and turned away from Sanjee and Luffy. "Baka Luffy… Go bother Sanjee…"

"Sanjee… Meshi…" Luffy drooled as his asleep mind thought about food.

She frowned and flicked his forehead. She could not believe that they could hold up a conversation even when asleep.

After a few minutes she sneezed. "So cold," she muttered as she pulled up her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

XXXXX

She woke at the sound of Luffy's stomach growling.

She zoomed in on Luffy's face as he began mumbling about food in his dreams, all over and over again. Sniffing, she stood up and the blankets which she had bunched up around her body began slipping off her shoulders. She shivered at the slight contact of the cold air with her feverish skin.

Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, she checked the clock on the wall, 1:42. Trying her best not to sneeze, she took the thermometer from the dresser next to Ace's bed and inserted it in his half-open mouth.

She waited for the beeping sound, and waited, and- "ACHOO!"

The force of her sneeze made her whole body jerk backwards, knocking Luffy onto the floor in the process. He didn't even look bothered, he just groaned and smacked his lips before falling back into a rhythmic breathing pattern. Sniffing and rubbing her irritated nose, she cursed under her breath.

"Fuck the cold," she said harshly and quite loudly.

"Seriously…" Ace covered his mouth with a fist as he yawned, the electric thermometer falling out of his mouth and off the bed. "Every single time…"

She looked towards him with questioning eyes. "Need painkillers?"

"No," he said with half-lidded eyes, he was obviously trying hard not to fall back asleep. "You look like you need a warmer though."

Ace gestured to her with open arms and she immediately cuddled up to him without the slightest hint of hesitation. She wasn't one to be embarrassed by things like this. Ace wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to rest his chin on the top of her head. She took in a deep breath as she reveled in the warmth that emanated from Ace's body.

"You still smell bad."

"…"

XXXXX

 **A/N: There's not much plot in this one. I think. I'm not sure. Unless you count recovery as part of the plot. Well, it's more like a filler coz blah… blah… blah… I'm just rambling here. Anyway. Does anyone seem OOC? Ace? Luffy? Hancock? Well, Ace is being real friendly to Sanjee coz they've spent two weeks with each other in prison. (You know it's somewhat possible) They had each other's backs in there. And Ace hasn't taken a bath yet, so he does stink and Sanjee likes pointing that out. Okay, so do you guys have any suggestions? Any reviews for me? Some constructive ones would help a lot. Or you could just say if you liked it or not. Please, even just one? Please? Fave, Follow and Review~!**


End file.
